


Holding Out For a Hero

by turquoisetumult



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Fun, Gen, Swashbuckling Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: "Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants,monsters, chases, escapes, True Love, miracles...""Doesn’t sound too bad. I’ll try to stay awake."
Relationships: Buttercup/Westley (Princess Bride)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 67
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Holding Out For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).



> Warnings (as per Festivid rules):  
> -VERY brief segments of some light flashing (time frame: ~0:35)  
> -movie's original auditory sounds included at various points  
> -VERY brief allusion to suicide (dagger aimed at chest) (time frame: ~2:28)

**Author's Note:**

> *stands up on vidder soapbox* I do wish Buttercup was also portrayed to be her own hero, but alas, it was not to be in a 1980s fairytale movie, I suppose. That aside, this movie is still amazing in almost every single way. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
